


Caramel Macchiato

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, coffee shop AU, feedee, feeder, feederism, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: A chubby tae catches Yoongi's eye.





	Caramel Macchiato

Yoongi sat himself down in the corner of the cafe. He usually opted for his usual place, but the owner had taken ill, and the shop was closed for the day. He wasn't exactly sure how this place worked, though. Usually a waiter or waitress would come to his table and take his order, but some places you had to order at the counter. He felt out of place to say the least. He fiddled with his hands at his small booth, worried he didn't look too odd. His thoughts were interrupted by a waiter.   
"Are you ready to order?" A boyish voice asked, bring Yoongi's attention to him. He had tanned skin, and uneven eyelids. He was absolutely breathtaking. Then he noticed his tummy. His big, round, probably very soft, tummy. It added a certain charm to his friendly grin, the roundness of his face accentuating his cherub like features.   
"Oh! Yeah- I, yes." Smooth. His face reddened, caught off guard. Taehyung chuckled.   
"My shift is ending soon, I could help you out?" Taehyung asked, looking Yoongi up and down, smirking. Yoongi, taken aback, nodded dumbly. Taehyung turned away, still looking at Yoongi, waving invitingly. When he faced forward, his tummy bumped into the end of the front counter. Taehyung didn't wince or yelp in pain, the impact softened by the cushion on his tummy. His face reddened, embarrass  
ed and hoping Yoongi didn't witness that. He quickly made an escape to the employee lounge. Jimin sat inside, on his phone seated beside a table. He looked up, eyebrow raised at Taehyung's flustered expression. He plopped down beside him, pulling up a chair. He slammed his hands on the table.   
"I did it! I talked to him!" Taehyung exclaimed, Jimin swelled with pride.   
"All right, Tae Tae! I knew he'd like you, who couldn't?" Jimin replied excitedly, happy his shy Taehyung had finally summoned the courage to speak to the mystery boy. It had been going on for weeks, really. Yoongi usually sat near the window inside his normal cafe, across the street. Taehyung spent the entirety of his lunch breaks to gaze longingly at him, gushing about his "definitely not a crush" to Jimin whenever given the chance. He constantly encouraged him to go over and talk to him, Taehyung always finding an excuse not to. He couldn't avoid it this time, though. Jimin squealed with glee, hugging Taehyung tightly.   
"Aw man! So did you find out his name?" Taehyung's giant grin fell. Jimin faltered, disappointed.   
"Come on, Tae! What happened out there?" Jimin questioned dejectedly. Taehyung paled.   
"He just looked so cute. His face was red when he couldn't figure out his order, I nearly died. When I walked away my gut hit the counter, too." Jimin gasped.   
"You're kidding me! Oh my god, did he see you?" Jimin asked, surprised.   
"God, I hope not. How embarrassing would that be?" Taehyung pouted. Jimin looked concerned.   
"Remember Tae, if he doesn't like you the way you are he's a piece of crap. Now go get him, Tiger!" Jimin pat him on the back, practically pushing him out the door into the cafe. He handed Jimin his smock, hoping he didn't look too big in his white button up. He brought along two caramel macchiatos, praying Yoongi would like it. He made his way over to Yoongi's booth, Yoongi looking up and smiling once he had noticed him.   
"Hey, you're back. What's that you've got in your hands?" Yoongi asked, sliding down the booth to make room for Taehyung. He sat down beside him and handed over the cup of coffee.   
"Caramel macchiato. Enjoy, err..." Taehyung was at a loss for his name.   
"Yoongi. I'm Yoongi. What about you, strange man?" Yoongi teased, Taehyung chuckled and hit him playfully.   
"I'm Taehyung. So why are you here, instead of your usual place?" Taehyung asked, not realizing what he had confessed. Yoongi raised an eyebrow, smiling.   
"Hey, have you been stalking me?" Yoongi said, smiling out of flattery. Taehyung huffed, saying something about just noticing him around. Yoongi grinned at his flustered demeanor. He was happy the cute guy liked him too.   
"It's okay, really. You're super cute, can we talk again tomorrow? I have class soon." Yoongi proposed, Taehyung nodding gladly. They exchanged phone numbers, and Yoongi left. Taehyung made his way to gush about the 'date' to Jimin.   
He definitely saw his belly bump into the counter. It was truly the greatest thing he had ever seen, really. He was insanely attracted to the cute barista, and would give the world to him if he was given the chance. He decided he would love it if he had an even bigger tummy to knock stuff down with. It was true Yoongi was attracted to bigger guys, but there was something about the younger. Maybe it was his flustered demeanor, or maybe it was just his bubbly persona, but there was definitely more to Taehyung that Yoongi would like to get to know. And if Yoongi wanted his tummy to be bigger, he'd have to start small.   
So every day, Taehyung would join Yoongi for his break. Yoongi would always insist on paying for sweets, baked goods, or whatever Taehyung wanted from the menu. He would encourage him, little by little, to have more than enough food each time. Beginning at just one muffin, Taehyung would polish an entire cake before Yoongi left for class. What was a rare occurrence for Taehyung became daily mishaps. His tummy would push up against the booth he sat at beside Yoongi, growing by the day. It would bump up against tables, counters, and occasionally knock over platters. What used to be a subtle tummy grew into a very chubby one. His thighs rounded out, and he now had an apparent double chin. Rather than soft pecs, he now officially had boobs. The buttons on his shirt strained, his dress pants much too tight, not leaving much to the imagination. Yoongi was absolutely enamored with the cute boy. They just clicked together, and Yoongi enjoyed his company greatly.   
He sat in his usual seat, writing his hands in his lap, waiting for Taehyung to join him. He spotted Taehyung removing his smock, revealing his tummy. Yoongi flushed lightly. Taehyung made he contact with him, eyes lighting up when he acknowledged him. He made his way over to him, sitting beside him within the booth.   
"Hey, Yoon! What's up? You don't look so hot." Taehyung asked, carefree but concerned. Yoongi looked away.   
"I've really enjoyed the past month. Hanging out with you, I mean. You're a pretty great guy, and I was wondering if you'd like to, uh. Go out with me?" Yoongi asked, nearly inaudible, his voice vulnerable. Taehyung's heart fluttered, his grin widening.   
"Of course! I'd love to! I think you're really great, too. Where to?" Taehyung assured him, wondering where their first official date would be. 

It turned out Yoongi was going to bring him home. Taehyung was beyond happy to jut lounge in Yoongi's living room, watching whatever movie he picked. Yoongi insisted on letting Taehyung choose. He was flattered. It seemed every little thing Yoongi did made him fall harder. He was curled up with Yoongi, seeing as they both were huge cuddle bugs, popcorn and snacks strayed around them. Of course, Yoongi let Taehyung stuff his face, not touching the food save for a few handfuls of popcorn. Not far into the movie, the snacks were empty, polished off by Taehyung. He flushed, embarrassed he had eaten so much. Yoongi noticed Taehyung stop eating.   
"How does pizza sound?" Yoongi proposed, Taehyung nodding shamefully. Not long after, there were three large boxes of pizza set on the coffee table. Taehyung gawked at them incredulously.   
"That's way too much for the two of us!" Taehyung said in disbelief. Yoongi fiddled with the ends of his sleeves.   
"You can just take home whatever we don't finish. Treat yourself, Tae." Yoongi explained, Taehyung flushing. That was the first time Yoongi had ever called him by a nickname. He dug into the pizza, Yoongi's arms wrapped around his waist, squishing the layer of chub on his tummy. Yoongi unpaused the movie, but was entirely distracted by Taehyung eating. His pace never slowed as he effortlessly went through two boxes of the pizza. While Taehyung would have never been able to finish this a month ago, that was before Yoongi. Taehyung was distracted by the movie, the amount he had eaten going unnoticed. Yoongi could feel his tummy swell and harden from under his hands. Taehyung was halfway through his third pizza when the film finished and the credits started rolling. He paled, flushing from embarrassment when he realized he only had a few slices left. Yoongi felt Taehyung go stiff within his hold.   
"Aren't you going to have the rest, Tae? There's only a few slices, you can do it." Yoongi said, his voice dark. It struck a cord in Taehyung, his motivation giving him the momentum to finish the pizza. Yoongi kissed the side of his neck, his hands massaging the swell of his stuffed tummy.  
"You've been such a good boy, Tae. Finishing all of that, so good." He whispered, Taehyung moaning as he continued his ministrations. Was Yoongi... into this? Did he like when he made a pig out of himself? His gut? Taehyung had already come to terms with his new weight, but he wasn't sure how Yoongi felt about it until now. It seemed he had his answer as Yoongi whispered words of praise into his ear. His hands felt absolutely amazing on his bloated gut. Once Taehyung's discomfort had lessened enough, Yoongi laid him down on the couch, spooning beside him.   
"You like me fat, don't you, Yoon?" Taehyung asked abruptly. Yoongi didn't seem too fazed.   
"Yup. I like you skinny, too. And I'd like you bigger. I like you." Yoongi explained, kissing Taehyung sweetly. Taehyung grinned, chuckling happily.   
"I like you, too. I like me all soft and cuddly, so I guess I'm up for it, too." Taehyung explained.


End file.
